moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Bialar Crais
Bialar Crais was a recurring character in the sci-fi TV show Farscape. A member of the Sebacean race, he was also an officer of the Peacekeepers, a spacefaring military force that policed the Uncharted Territories. For a time, Crais was the captain of a Peacekeeper command carrier until his position was usurped by the devious Sebacean-Scarran hybrid Scorpius. After this fall from grace, Crais abandoned the Peacekeepers altogether, setting out on his own as captain of the Leviathan gunship Talyn. He was portrayed by Lani Tupu. History Pre-series history Unlike most Peacekeepers, Bialar and his brother Tauvo were conscripted into Peacekeeper service at extremely young age. Before being taken from his father Bialar swore to watch over and protect his brother, but with training and assignments they were soon separated. Over the years Bialar caught the eye of his superiors, and quickly rose through the ranks and gained the rank of captain and the command of a command carrier, a position rarely achieved by any Peacekeeper not born on a carrier. Ordering the transfer of Icarion Company, in which his brother was now a lieutenant, Bialar and Tauvo were finally reunited. Crais used his command to forward his own pet projects, including the genetic engineering of Leviathans, blending their DNA with Peacekeeper technology to produce an hybrid gunship. Capturing the Leviathan Moya, Crais had the uncooperative Pilot killed and replaced her with a younger Pilot he had covertly drafted. Soon afterwards, Tam Velorek, the Pilot/Leviathan expert in charge of the gunship project, had begun an affair with a young officer named Aeryn Sun to whom he told his plans to sabotage Crais' experiments. However, duty came first and Aeryn wanted nothing more than to return to Prowler duty. In exchange for a transfer back to Icarion Company's Pleisar Regiment, Aeryn betrayed Velorek to Crais, who executed him for treason. During the trial of Ka D'Argo, Crais tried to get D'Argo released, although he knew full well that in the eyes of the Peacekeepers D'Argo was doomed before he was even arrested. He also shocked D'Argo to make him easier to take away and was a pain to his admiral by mentioning that D'Argo's military record was better than Machton and that his own admiral lost several fights against D'Argo's general. Season 1 Two cycles later while escorting three additional Leviathan prison ships to the lifer's colony of Terran Raa, Moya broke formation after the prisoners gained control of the ship. Icarion Company was dispatched to subdue the Leviathan, but during the conflict a rift in space opened and the Farscape-1 Module, piloted by John Crichton, emerged. The module collided with Tauvo's Prowler, sending him spinning out of control and crashing into a nearby asteroid, killing him on impact. Before it could be captured, the Farscape-1 was brought on board Moya with its docking web. Soon afterwards the prisoners managed to release the Leviathan's control collar, and went into starburst, pulling Aeryn's Prowler along with them. When Crais learned of the accident, he believed that Crichton intentionally rammed Tauvo's Prowler and murdered his brother. He followed the Leviathan to a nearby commerce planet and captured Ka D'Argo, along with Aeryn Sun and John Crichton. He arrested Crichton for Tauvo's murder and deemed Aeryn irreversibly contaminated for her prolonged contact with the human, essentially condemning her to death. But vengeance for his brother's death would be lost when the prisoners escaped again, this time into the Uncharted Territories. Now obsessed, Crais pursued them deep into the Uncharted Territories, against the wishes of Peacekeeper High Command. Several months later, Crais rediscovered the legendary command carrier Zelbinion. Not wanting to take time away from his search, Crais left a group of technicians to salvage what they could from the ship then left, planning to return for them later. While he was gone, the techs were attacked by Sheyangs and all but one technician, Gilina Renaez, were killed. The Zelbinion would later be discovered by Moya and boarded by her crew. They aided Gilina in partially repairing the ship and driving off the Sheyangs. Gilina agreed to keep her encounter with Crichton and his companions a secret from Crais when he returned. Crais was later transported to a small planet by the entity known as Maldis where he was given his first opportunity to exact revenge upon Crichton. Despite John's efforts to reason with him, Crais fell under Maldis' sway and became enraged to the point of madness. During the long struggle Crichton eventually got the better of Crais and was about to take the killing blow when Maldis transported Crais back to his command carrier. Infuriated, Crais' sense of duty left him, even killing Lieutenant Teeg to ensure his hunt was not jeopardized and effectively going rogue. It was no longer about capturing a criminal, or avenging his brother. Crais wanted blood. Months passed and despite thousands of wanted beacons spread throughout the Uncharted Territories, Crichton and the crew of Moya continued to elude capture. It was then, with great satisfaction, that Crais learned of Crichton's capture at the hands of Scorpius. Traveling to Scorpius' Gammak Base to claim his prize, he aided Scorpius in interrogating Crichton in the Aurora Chair since Scorpius refused to hand Crichton over before he examined him. The interrogation ended abruptly when they discovered a memory that showed Crichton giving Crais information on wormholes, exactly what Scorpius was hoping to find. The memory was fake, created by Gilina, who had been transferred to the Gammak Base. Scorpius however, believing the chair to be foolproof, used the Aurora Chair on Crais, but instead of the wormhole information, he found Crais' memory of Teeg's murder. Realizing that the chair has indeed been fooled, Scorpius stopped the interrogation. Before Crais was let out of the chair, however, he was discovered by Aeryn Sun. He ordered her to release him, but she refused. When he vowed to hunt her down and kill her as he had vowed to do to Crichton, she turned the chair to full power and left him to suffer and die. Crais survived, but was a broken man. His quest to find Crichton had become Scorpius', and the half-breed soon took control of Crais' command carrier as well. With Moya and the new-born Talyn cornered in the asteroid field surrounding the Gammak Base, Crais and Scorpius were approached by the deposed despot Dominar Rygel XVI advocating amnesty in exchange for the other fugitives. Realizing that he would soon have to face the consequences of his decisions for the past cycle, Crais convinced Rygel that Scorpius would kill them both if they did not leave immediately. He would help the crew of Moya escape if they granted him asylum from the Peacekeepers. Rygel agreed. Escaping back to Moya, the crew finally came face to face with the man who had hunted them for close to a cycle. Despite their lust for revenge, the crew instead locked him in one of Moya's cells, where he was now their prisoner. Crais had also come to terms with his brother's death, that his thirst for revenge against Crichton was erroneous and for what it was worth, apologized. Yet his imprisonment did not last long when he was let aboard Talyn, Moya's newborn offspring and the successful outcome of the project he'd started nearly three cycles before. Gaining Talyn's trust Crais took the ship deeper into the asteroid field just before the crew destroyed the Gammak Base. Season 2 After Scorpius had left to chase Moya, Crais returned to assist Aeryn in the rescue of D'Argo and John; in doing so he made Aeryn promise to help him gain full control over Talyn. When Moya finally rejoined them, the crew once again imprisoned Crais in hopes of protecting Talyn, but the gunship turned his weapons on Moya and demanded Crais' return. When Crais re-boarded, he was offered Talyn's "Hand of Friendship", a neural transponder which gave him and Talyn a telepathic link, over Aeryn's objections. During another attack by Scorpius the two Leviathans broke for an escape, starbursting in different directions. For the next cycle, Crais and Talyn wandered the Uncharted Territories. Crais acted as a guide, a mentor, and a father to the developing Leviathan gunship. Months passed without a word from Crais nor Talyn and the crew assumed the worst when they discovered that Talyn fired upon a Halosian ship. Further investigation, however, showed that Crais and Talyn attacked the ship out of self-defense, giving the crew some hope that Talyn in Crais' hands wasn't as disastrous as they thought. When Crais came to Moya's crew proposing to replace Talyn's weapons with non-lethal ones to be purchased from the Plokavians they were hopeful but suspicious. After the arrival of the Plokavian ship, however, Talyn detected them carrying a substance that was potentially harmful to Moya. He fired upon them, destroying the ship. At one point while under Scarran torture, Crichton encountered a mental image of Crais. This image was cast in the role of an Australian beat cop wearing red high-heeled pumps. Crais and Talyn would again cross paths with Moya and her crew after Talyn heard a call of distress from his mother. While Talyn helped Moya recover from severe burns, Aeryn implored Crais to help them assault a Shadow Depository and save Crichton. Crais refused to allow Talyn to participate as he was hoping to steer the Leviathan away from violence. Talyn decided to return, however, and during the rescue effort for Crichton at the Shadow Depository, Crais and Talyn made a single strafing run to destroy it. Afterward, while Moya was attended to by a Diagnosan for her burns from the ignited adrexan vapour Crais and Talyn held watch for Scorpius. While they waited, Crais informed Aeryn that Talyn wanted someone else to help guide him along with Crais. Together, they had selected Aeryn. While Aeryn was gratified at the offer, she left to pursue a Scorpius-controlled Crichton after he had escaped Moya. Aeryn was killed before she can give an answer. Her death devastated Crais and he attended her funeral before returning to Talyn. In the distraction caused by Aeryn's death thanks to the neural chip in Crichton's brain, Scorpius slipped past undetected. Having discovered Scorpius on the planet Crais and Talyn, hoping to avenge Aeryn, chased and destroyed a Marauder believed to be carrying Scorpius. Going into starburst to draw away the approaching command carrier, the crew of Moya once again lost contact with Crais. Season 3 While trying to return to Moya, Talyn was assaulted by a Peacekeeper Retrieval Squad. Talyn managed to fight off part of the squad, but he was severely damaged by a Pantak-class Vigilante armed with an immobilizer pulse. Though they managed to escape, both Crais and Talyn were nearly killed and ended up drifting for days before Moya arrived, having received a signal from her son. When he was revived on Moya, Crais revealed that the Retrieval Squad was led by none other than Aeryn's mother Xhalax Sun. After healing on Kanvia, Talyn and Crais separated from Moya with Aeryn, Rygel, Stark, and one of the twinned Crichtons, so as to draw the Retrieval Squad away from Moya and the rest. As their time passed on aboard Talyn, Crais revealed to Aeryn and the twinned Crichton the toll his bonding with Talyn had taken on him. Neural feedback caused severe blistering across his body and Talyn's instability had been slowly worsening. During this time, Crais also faced his growing attraction to Aeryn, Talyn's persistent behavioral problems, and the ever threatening Retrieval Squad. The ship also, at one point, got swallowed by a budong. While healing Talyn on a jungle planet Crais, Aeryn, and Crichton finally came face to face with Xhalax and the Retrieval Squad. After separating with Crais being shot in the back and the twinned John carrying him, Harvey finally put himself to use inside Johns head, telling John that Crais hasn't been "forthright" with them. Crais is tied up and it is revealed that Crais didn't run to them to protect Talyn or to protect the others. It turns out the Peacekeepers aren't after Talyn. They are after Crais. He knew too much and was a threat to them, so he used Talyn to get in with the others, knowing they would protect Talyn, which would ultimately be protecting him. He put them all at risk to save his life. After killing the other members of the squad, they realized the only way to prevent further Retrieval Squads is to kill Xhalax. Aeryn was unable to bring herself to kill her mother so Crais took it upon himself to play executioner... or so it appeared. Instead, he told Xhalax to return to High Command and tell them that they were all dead in exchange for her life. Xhalax agreed, but this would not be the last time they encountered her. Later Crais and the crew of Talyn headed to Dam-Ba-Da depot after they learn from the Ancient Jack that Furlow had sold wormhole technology to the Charrids, a race aligned with Scarrans. During the confrontation on the planet both Talyn and Crais were blinded by the solar flares and were unable to prevent the death of the twinned Crichton by the displacement engine used to destroy the Scarran dreadnought. While on the planet Valdun, Stark discovered Xhalax alive. Though they believed that Crais had betrayed them, he eventually convinced them that his intentions were in everyone's best interests. Aeryn, distraught over Crichton's death, once again met her mother, who was bent on killing her child. Aeryn, though, was finally managed to redeem her mother. Crais, however, fearing for Aeryn burst into Aeryn's room and killed Xhalax, not realizing mother and daughter had finally reconciled. With her dead, they traveled back to Moya where Crais told the surviving Crichton of his twin's death and learned the full danger of wormhole technology. Crais, having seen the danger of wormholes, agreed to help Crichton and the crew infiltrate Scorpius' command carrier and end his wormhole experiments. As they enacted Crichton's plan, Talyn became more irrational, destroying an unarmed medical ship as well as firing on his own mother, Moya. Realizing that Talyn needed extensive repairs and modifications, Crais decided to shut down his companion and friend and bring him to the only people who he knew could help him, the Peacekeepers, with the plan to basically destroy his neural systems and reboot with a new personality. Death In the episode "Into the Lion's Den, Part 2 - Wolf in Sheep's Clothing", Crais took part in Crichton's scheme to put a stop to Scorpius' wormhole research. After several plans fail, Crais realized that the only way to destroy Scorpius' command carrier, while allowing everyone to escape, was by putting Talyn into starburst while docked in the command carrier hangar, which meant that both he and Talyn would perish. While Crichton provided a distraction, Crais managed to board Talyn and reactivate his higher functions. After convincing Talyn that their sacrifice would save many lives, including Moya's, Crais ordered Talyn to starburst inside of the carrier's hangar. The resulting explosion was devastating, slowly consuming the command carrier from within. In this Crais came full circle, gaining both revenge against Scorpius and finding the redemption he had desired. Category:TV Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Main Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Important Characters Category:Important Deaths Category:Farscape Category:Aliens Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Self-Sacrifice Category:Suicide Category:Heroic Deaths Category:Death by Explosion Category:Death by Vaporization Category:Violent Deaths